Echec & Mat : Armageddon
by JeconaisHP
Summary: Début de la trilogie Echec & Mat. James et ces amis font leur entré en cinquième année à Poudlard, entre un prof de Défense contre les forces du mal étrange, des Serpentarde survolté, des jeux dangereux et des blagues à foison, auront il le temps d'avoir leur BUSE ? Auront-ils le temps de voir le danger qui plane sur eux ? Venez le découvrir !
1. Chapitre 1: Que la partie commence

**Bonjours et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle trilogie appelé Echec & Mat, pourquoi Echec & Mat ? Vous me le direz à la fin de se Tome ? Pourquoi j'ai appelé se tome Armageddon ? Je vous le dirais à la fin du Tome.**

**Me revoilà, pour ceux qui avait lu Les petits problèmes des potions brevetés Potter, c'est une histoire de la même sorte (que je ne supprimerais pas rassuré vous). Le voyage dans le temps se fera plus tard dans ma fiction, si tout se passe bien, mais on va l'abordé dans se tome vers la fin. **

**Alors, voilà on retrouve la prochaine génération: du moins Roxanne, James, Louis, Albus, Lily, Rose et Scorpius. Avec beaucoup d'OC, des bons et des mauvais. Donc voilà je vais vous laissez vous régalé avec le premier chapitre qui marque le début de nombreux chapitre et qui ouvre la partie: Quand la partie commence. Juste pour précisé la cinquième année commenceras au chapitre 3.**

**Bisou de Moi**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Que la partie commence**

James Sirius Potter était étrangement calme. Il poussait son chariot avec une certaine peine dans les jambes comme-ci on lui avait lancé un sortilège de Jambencoton. Sa chouette, Athéna, ne cessait de hululé dans sa cage. Derrière James, ces deux parents : Harry Potter et Ginny Potter.

Tout deux avait un air nostalgique sur les lèvres, Harry se souvient de Ginny la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu. Elle n'avait que dix ans et se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard.

Avant la voie 9 ¾, une jeune fille aux yeux vert de chat regardais son père. George Weasley avait l'air un peu dépassé par la réaction de sa fille et Ginny et Harry regardais la scène d'un air amusé. Roxanne était rouge, ces yeux verts de chat semblaient lancer des éclairs. La fillette de onze ans avait des allures de monstre.

-Non ! Je ne passerais pas à travers un mur. Se mit à se plaindre la fillette.

-Mais Roxa…Commença doucement son père.

-Oncle Ron m'a dit qu'avec oncle Harry ils se sont retrouvé bloqué devant la voie 9 ¾ et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer d'ailleurs, ils se sont cogné contre un mur.

-Je peux t'assurer Roxanne que ça n'arrivera pas et que ton oncle Ron va en voir littéralement de toute les couleurs pour avoir raconté une bêtise pareille, je peux t'assurer que je suis passé en tout par cette barrière une bonne vingtaine de fois et je ne me suis jamais cogné contre un mur.

Ils passèrent alors tout les deux. Avec une Roxanne terrifier.

-C'est vrai papa que la barrière c'est refermé sur toi. Se tourna James.

Il hocha sa tête avec un grand sourire.

-Un elfe de maison. Expliqua-t-il.

-Est-ce que c'est mal si je vais à Serpentard ? Demanda James.

Il avait lâché si soudainement la question qui l'effrayait depuis qu'il avait reçus sa lettre le premier Mai. Ces deux parents étaient pris au dépourvus. Ginny fit signe à Harry de lui parlé. Il s'en était toujours plus sortie qu'elle pour les rassurés.

-Ce n'est pas mal d'être à Serpentard.

-Mais Oncle Ron a dit que c'était que les mauvais sorciers qui allaient à Serpentard.

Ginny marmonna que Ron allait en voir plus que de toutes les couleurs.

-Non, ce n'est pas une chose mauvaise d'allé à Serpentard et il y a aussi de très bon et très courageux sorcier et puis le choixpeau prendra compte de tes préférences…

-Mais Neville m'a dit qu'il voulait aller à Poufsouffle et que le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Répliqua James

-Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyé à Serpentard mais je suis allé à Gryffondor, tante Hermione voulait allez à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle et elle est allez à Gryffondor. Argumenta Harry.

Son fils repris un peu confiance en lui et il poussa avec ces deux parents son chariot. Ils partirent posé les valises de James dans la soute sans que de nombreux élèves se retourne en voyant le célèbre Harry Potter. Ils rejoignirent ensuite George, Angelina et leurs deux enfants : Roxanne et Fred. Roxanne elle aussi entrait en première année tout comme Louis Weasley et Théo Dubois un ami de la famille. Théo et Angelina discutait activement Quidditch et Ginny c'était joint à eux en tant qu'ancienne Harpies de Holyhead.

Harry parlait avec Andromeda de Teddy pendant que James, Roxanne, Victoire, Fred, Dominique, Louis et ce dernier parlait de Poudlard bien que les futures premières années soit pratiquement muet.

-J'espère que les Serpetard gagneront la coupe de Quidditch cette année, il ne l'on pas gagné depuis qu'Oncle Harry est allé c'est-à-dire un peu moins de vingt ans. Se plaignit Dominique

C'était une serpentard, mais on ne le remarquait pratiquement jamais, par contre ces cheveux rouge cerise montrait son fort tempérament.

C'est alors que James remarqua un chat qui arrivait en courant, un gros chat noir avec des yeux bleu poursuivit par une blonde qui lui semblait familière. Elle poursuivait le chat qui s'empêtra dans les jambes de Roxanne, celle-ci tomba en bousculant une autre jeune fille aux yeux framboise. Le chat bondit alors dans les bras de James et se mit à ronronné.

La blonde arriva alors à bout de souffle et remarqua le petit carnage. Elle avait rougis et semblait très timide.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Ktinodis **(1)**, vilain chat.

Elle me le repris des mains, elle me regarda, puis se retourna pour aidé une petite brune aux yeux violet et Roxanne qui s'était visiblement fais mal.

-Merci Alexia. La remercia Roxanne.

La jeune fille fit un rand sourire et se tourna vers James en l'attente d'une réaction.

Alexia avait été la meilleure amie de James quand il était petit, chaque bêtise était d'eux. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis une chaude journée d'été où ils avaient fais la course jusqu'au saule pleureur centenaire du Terrier **(2).**

-Alex ? Tu étais passé où ? Demanda James

La petite fille rougis gêné avec un grand regard triste et vide dans ces jolis yeux turquoise en amande.

-Ma mère est morte, ma…tante, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, m'a pris chez elle à Londres. Elle ne voulait pas que je retourne au Terrier, elle m'a dit que je devais rester loin de se qui pouvait me faire pleurer.

Elle avait l'air tellement innocente que Teddy qui était présent pour l'occasion (ayant quitté Poudlard l'année précédente avec quatre Optimal) se sentit mal pour elle. Il savait se que c'était d'avoir perdu un parent et dans le cas d'Alexia et comme le sien de ne plus en avoir.

La locomotive souffla et les parents ordonnèrent à leurs enfants de partir. Dans le train les compartiments furent rapidement pris et Dominique, Fred et Victoire partirent avec leurs amis. Roxanne, James, Louis et Alexia allèrent prendre un compartiment vite rejoins par Théo Dubois.

Ils se mirent à discuté de tout et de rien tendis que les paysages défilait à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du compartiment et Alexia et James silencieux et collé contre la vitre du train tournèrent simultanément leur tête une petite tête brune aux yeux violets venait de faire son apparition. C'était celle que Roxanne par le biais de Ktinodis.

La petite brune ouvrit maladroitement et timidement la porte. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et demanda timidement :

« Salut, est-ce que je peux venir dans votre compartiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Roxanne »

Les deux anciens amis retournèrent à leur fenêtre. Tendis que la brunette entra.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda Roxanne.

-Meredith, Meredith Gilbert. S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille »

C'est alors des ricanements froid se firent entendre. Un groupe de quatre filles apparurent devant le compartiment. La première était petite et blonde, ces cheveux était dans un carré dégradé qui lui arrivait au menton ces cheveux était parsemée de mèche rouge vifs qui allait avec ces yeux couleur Jaspe **(3), **son air était froid et impérieux à sa droite une grande brune, ces yeux était marron foncé presque noire, elle avait un air dangereux collé au visage, d'ailleurs Meredith pensa à se moment précis qu'elle était le diable en talon haut. A la gauche de la blonde, une brune aux yeux vert émeraude, elle semblait hypocrite jusqu'au bout de ces longs ongles vernis. Ces yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra qui semblaient encore plus meurtrier que le sortilège. Et derrière, elle une rousse au boucle hirsute aux yeux criard gris et qui ressemblait plus à un scarabée qu'autre chose. Elles avaient toutes trois onze ans et leur destin était déjà sellé.

« Allyssa Idola Lou Rosalis, se présenta froidement la blonde au mèche rouge. Je vois que vous allez entrer en première année comme nous alors je tiens à se que nos relations soit _amical._

_-_Compte sur nous répliqua Roxanne »

Le Jaspe contre les yeux de chat, aucune des deux ne cillait mais Allyssa retira son regard avec un sourire conquérant comme-ci elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je vous présente : Vipéra Malefoy… »

La fille brune aux yeux avada kadavresque avait un sourire mauvais.

« …Santana Lacisa… »

La brune aux yeux noirs avait l'air distraite comme si elle dissimulait un secret.

« …et Cecelia Skeeter… »

La nièce de Rita Skeeter et ces boucles rousses désordonnées n'avait pas l'air à leur place.

«…Et vous ? »

Un grand malaise s'installa, alors la blonde continua après avoir fait un rire dédaigneux.

« Je suppose que tu es Roxanne Weasley (En pointant du doigt la fille aux yeux de chat), Théo Dubois, Louis Weasley et là bas nous avons James Potter, mais par contre je ne sais pas qui est la blonde. »

Ils étaient un peu tous pris au dépourvus, par ces révélations tendis qu'Allyssa demandais à Alexia de dévoilé son vrai visage. Elle refusa quand Allyssa sortis sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait lui lancés un maléfice quand la blonde se retourna pour la désarmé, alors elles se virent dans un miroir qui reflèterais un jumeau opposé, elle se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part les couleurs des yeux et la coupe de cheveux. Allyssa avait toujours un sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres alors qu'Alexia en avait un joyeux et sournois.

« Salut petite sœur, sa fait longtemps Déclara joyeusement Allyssa ».

**(1) Ktinodis signifie sortilège en grec.**

**(2) Il se trouve que le passage dont je parle se trouve dans le premier **_**One-Shoot des One-shoot des premiers baisers de la prochaine Génération. **_**Pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire mais un petit conseil c'est toujours bien de savoir comment Alexia et James se sont quitté à leur dernière rencontre.**

**(3) Le Jaspe est une pierre qui peu prendre différente couleur dans ma fiction le Jaspe sera uniquement Marron avec des taches rouges.**

* * *

**Ha ha ! Voilà sa commence bien, un petit Cliffanger qui va ouvrir sur beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chose car Alexia ne savais pas qu'elle avait une soeur contrairement à Allyssa. Bon bah, voilà le prochain sera sur la répartition et les professeurs. Donc Schuss et à la prochaine (d'ici Mercredi prochain)**

**PS: J'espère beaucoup, beaucoup de Reviews**


	2. Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle reine et

**Salut à tous**

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mon ordi à planté la semaine dernière et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouvé les dossiers mais revoilà pour la suite, un bon en avant de cinq ans, ce chapitre est assez riche je trouve et assez long aussi. Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je remercie aussi les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça fait super plaisir.**

**Le chapitre s'appelle nouvelle reine et nouveaux pions, un personnages principals fais donc sont entré et je tiens aussi à vous précisé que dans cette partie d'échec nous avons déjà trois reine (c'est du féminin), je vous laisse devinez lequelle et non ce n'est pas Meredith, Roxanne et Alexia, car il deux méchante et une entre les deux on va dire ça, bref je vous laisse devinez qui. Les nouveaux pions je pense que vous allez vite comprendre se que je veux dire pas nouveau pions.**

**Bonne Lecture et encore désolé du retard.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle Reine & Nouveau Pions.**

James venait de monté à bord du Poudlard express suivit de près, comme d'habitude, par Théo Dubois et Matt Finnigan. Il avait l'esprit un peu occupé, cinq ans d'année à Poudlard passaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un film depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor avec Matt, Théo, Alexia, Meredith et Roxanne. Cinq années de blagues et d'heures de retenue impossible à faire.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec des premières années terrés dans leur compartiment et des élèves chahutant de tous les côtés sans parler des filles qui parlaient quand il passait. Bien que James soit un bonne élève et aussi un grand farceur, c'était un grand coureur de jupon comme le disait si bien c'est deux meilleurs amis : Alexia et Théo, mais aussi un très beau jeune homme.

Il arriva alors à un compartiment plutôt silencieux, la plupart des 1er années s'y réfugiait, d'ailleurs James avait fais les mêmes choses. James aperçus alors une blonde regardant dans le compartiment qui était jadis le sien.

La blonde en question était Alexia, en même temps elle en avait digéré en une journée, premièrement l'entrée à Poudlard, sa répartition à Gryffondor et Allyssa, sa jumelle. D'ailleurs se qui avait toujours étonné James c'est qu'Alexia n'avait jamais été au courant d'avoir eut une sœur, qu'en première année elle avait essayé de comprendre, elle avait voulu apprendre à connaître Allyssa malgré les résistances que celle-ci avait, puis après elle l'a haïs, comme-ci elle était le mal incarnée.

Elle souffla, une larme tombant sur sa joue, c'est alors que James décida de réagir.

-Accio sac.

Le sac d'Alexia vola dans ses mains, c'est alors qu'elle se retourna avec un hoquet de surprise la baguette en main, un regard déterminé qui n'avait pas été sien avant sa deuxième année. Elle le vu, elle sourit légèrement puis elle lança un sortilège d'attraction sur son sac.

-T'en a pas marre de faire toujours la même blague stupide ? Demanda Alexia avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je vois que ton habituelle bonne humeur qui représente le rayon de soleil que tu es n'a pas disparue cet été.

Elle paru, par la surprise de la réplique, se détendre un peu, puis un grand sourire étira ces lèvres et ils se firent l'accolade mais quelque chose lui paru tout de suite anormal, la couleur des yeux d'Alexia, ces yeux bleu turquoise, était devenue bleu foncé tacheté d'or. Il la reregarda dans les yeux qui avait visiblement repris leur teinte habituelle. C'est alors que les deux autres arrivèrent, Alexia leur dit aussi bonjour puis ils partirent rejoindre Meredith et Roxanne qui parlait musique.

-Je dis juste que la musique moldu est un milliard de fois mieux pour danser ne t'énerve pas Roxie. Franchement, je ne pourrais pas écouté tout les ans Celesta Moldubec.

James remarqua alors Alexia s'énervé, elle posa son sac violemment et les deux filles la regardèrent inquiète. C'est alors que quatre jolies filles de Serpentard arrivèrent.

- Oh calme-toi petite sœur. Fit avec un ton mielleux Allyssa

-Allyssa, que me vaut la haine de cette visite. Dit froidement Alexia

-Je voulais juste te dire bonne chance pour cette année, maman serait très fière de toi d'avoir eu une fille aussi instable, avec autant de problème de comportement.

Alexia se leva d'un coup.

-Je t'interdis de parlé de ma mère comme ça ! Elle t'a abandonné mais elle a du voir que tu es quelqu'un d'incipide, mauvaise, naïve, stupide. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant Allyssa.

La jumelle de la blonde éclata d'un rire à faire peur.

-Non, Alexia tu n'es au courant de rien ma petite Gemilia, tu sais peut-être une grande part de vérité mais on te cache des choses petite sœur.

Allyssa partie sous un regard noir d'Alexia, personne ne remarqua la teinte vairon entre le Jaspe et le Lapis Lazulli qu'avait pris la jeune fille, lançant des stupéfix à sa sœur du regard. Santana, elle semblait prendre du temps à sortir comparer aux autres, dévorant limite du regard James, les étoiles plein les yeux et un léger sourire sûr le coin des lèvres.

Quand les quatre Serpentard furent partis, Alexia s'assit et ces yeux récupérèrent leur teinte normale qu'était le bleu turquoise. Elle souffla et posa sa tête contre la vitre gelé. Le mot Gemilia lui revenait sans cesse en tête en se moment, Sussure, sa ''tante'' n'arrêtait pas de lui en parlé, mais elle ne voulait pas être se qu'elle était et elle voulait encore moins être la Gemillia.

Elle entendit Roxanne se mettre rire et se tourna vers la conversation, elle remarqua le regard inquiet de James et Meredith, mais elle l'ignora.

-Qu'est-ce qui as de si drôle ? Demanda Alexia

-Théo qui s'est fait hurlé dessus par ces parents à cause d'une blague de Rox.

-Et ouaip, nous allons détrôner les trimardeurs pour de bon ! Souria Merry

Matt, James et Théo prirent une mine renfrognée, une gentille guerre s'était installé entre eux depuis la création des Farceuses Expérimenté composé de Lupa, alias Alexia, Caucasia, alias Meredith et Baghera, Roxanne. Les filles les avaient assez vite remplacé tellement que certains organises des parie, le dernier en date était qui de James ou Alexia allait être virée en premier.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Ria James.

-Calme toi Simba, j'ai réfléchit tout l'été. Dit calmement Alexia

-Hakuna Matata ma sœur. Ria Meredith

Les autres regardèrent les deux filles hilares.

-Ces mots signifiiiiiiieee, Que tu viiiivra ta viiie, sans aucun souciiiiiis, philosophiiiiie, Hakuna Matata. Se mirent à chanté les deux jeunes filles.

Quand elles se rendirent compte que leurs amies les regardèrent un peu surpris, leur rire redoubla.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait avertir quelqu'un ? Demanda Matt.

-Mais non, elle délire, sa arrive. Dit doucement Roxanne un peu déçus de ne pas comprendre.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de rire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre c'est un grand chef-d'œuvre d'animation moldu, et le personnage principal est un lionceau nommé Simba, et la phrase incontournable de se filme c'est Hakuna Matata qui signifie ''sans souci''. Expliqua Alexia

-Je disais, elle délire.

Merry et Lexi roulèrent des yeux tout les deux puis elles eurent un regard complice et elles se mirent chanté simultanément au grand damne de leur amis, la chanson qui les faisait s'inquiété pour leur état mental, surtout que Meredith se prenait pour un phacochère.

Après une crise de rire, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent.

-J'espère qu'elles ont finit. Souffla James

Il vit lers yeux brillant et turquoise lui lançé des éclairs. Le train se mit à bougé et ils décendirent pour prendre les calèches, comme tout les ans, Alexia sortis une pomme de son sac pour le donné au Sombrals, bien que je ne les voyait pas, je savais qu'ils étaient là, Alexia elle les voyait à cause de la mort de sa mère.

La calèche partient vers les porte du chateau quand un bus Américain jaune et noir passa au dessus de notre tête, dessus il y avait un chat noir avec marqué: ''SALEM ACADEMY''. Il y avait ensuite un chars bleu, or et blanc tiré par des pégases, aux yeux bleu, de couleur blanc avec le crin dorée: Beaubâtons. On entendis aussi un cri provenant du lac noire, un bateau venait de sortir des eaux, devant les élèves qui semblait effrayé et pour finir, une espèce de grande fleur volante rose de cerisier passa au dessus de leur tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Matt

-Ce qui se passe c'est que James va essayé de sortir avec toute les fille qui arrivent d'Amérique, de France et du Japon qui sont là en vue du tournois de Quidditch interécole, à ton avis pourquoi McGonagall est venue nous voir et prenait des notes pendant les match, les entraînements de l'année dernière, elle cherchait les meilleurs joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, pour le tournois.

-Comment tu sais tous ça toi ? Demanda Roxanne.

-Parce que mon père vient en tant qu'entraîneur, ils ont appelé les meilleurs pour entraîné les équipes, Poudlard à contacté ton père Rox, la mère de James, Viktor Krum et mon père pour les entraînements. Expliqua Théo

-Pourquoi Viktor Krum n'aide pas son école c'est un bulgare après tout ? Demanda Meredith.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle un peu surpris, la fille qui deteste le Quidditch qu'est Meredith, sait qui est Viktor Krum et sais dans qu'elle équipe il joue.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'aimais pas le Quidditch pas le tournois des trois sorciers, j'ai lu tout ce qu'il avait à savoir dessus, du moins je me suis arrêté à Cedric Diggory.

-C'est quoi le plus étrange que tu lises un truc morbide ou que tu saches lire ? Demanda Matt

-C'est quoi le plus étrange que tu saches parler ou que tu saches quelques choses ? Demanda Meredith

Le regard entre Merry et Matt était électrique et ils avaient beau être tout les deux légèrement innocent et naïf mais ils savaient parfaitement se servir de leur baguette.

On arriva ensuite à Poudlard, les première année avait a peu près tous l'air stressé quand les plus grand passèrent devant eux mis à part Lily Potter mais, d'après ces frères, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de rien ce qui était plus ou moins rassurant en sois.

James et ces amis s'assirent à leur place habituelle, tendis que la répartission avait lieu, Alice Londubat, Hugo et Lily avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, discrètement, Roxanne donna un gallion à James signe qu'elle avait perdu son pari contre lui. Pour elle, Lily aurait dû allé à Serpentard dans le bon sens.

Le professeur McGonagall monta sur son estrade un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Chère Elèves, cette année un grand évènement à lieu à Poudlard, un grand tournois de Quidditch implicant l'école Wizard de Salem, l'academie féminine de Beaubâtons, l'école masculine Bulgare: Dumstrang et l'école Mahoutokoro du Japon, l'année dernière je pense que les équipes de Quidditch on remarqué ma présence lors des scéances de Quidditch et j'ai donc l'honneur d'appelé les élèves qui feront partis de l'équipe de Poudlard et leur remplaçant.

Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin toujours un sourire au lèvres.

-Le gardien de Poudlard sera, Théo Dubois.

Théo se leva est ce dirigea vers l'estrade tendis que les Gryffondor applaudissait à tout rompre.

-Les batteurs sont...

James remarqua Roxanne croisé des doigts. Elle avait l'air crispé, elle espérait tellement être la batteuse de Poudlard.

-...Mademoiselle Santana Lacisa...

Alexia prit une teinte pale d'un seule coup et elle se mit à croisé les doigts pour Roxanne tellement que c'est jointure était blanche et ces doigts virait au violet.

-...et mademoiselle Roxanne Weasley.

Elle se leva avec un grand sourire que ces deux meilleures amies partagèrent avec elle. Après le départ de Roxanne, Merry et Lexi se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix.

-Hakuna Matata.

James et Matt s'éloingnèrent en même temps des deux filles, par peur qu'elle se remettent à chanter.

-Les Poursuiveur de Poudlard sont mademoiselle Helena Flyeur,...

Une Poufsouffle en dernière année se leva et se plaça à côté des autres.

-...James Potter,...

James se leva, tendis que plusieurs filles se mirent à sourire à son passage en chuchotant à leur voisine.

-et Monsieur Michael Howard.

Un serdaigle de sixième année se leva et partis rejoindre assez rapidement les autres. Alexia se souvient de lui, il avait reçu un cognard de Roxanne à la jambe et il avait continué de joué jusqu'au bout même si sa jambe était cassé.

Matt se tourna vers Alexia qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils allaient appelé les attrapeurs, il y en avait quatre en lisse, Kya Chang, la fille de Cho Chang une Sedaigle en quatrième année, Léo Parte, un Poufsouffle de septième année, elle et Albus, le frère de James.

Les regard était tourné vers le Potter et la blonde, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs, depuis leurs entré respectifs dans les équipes de Serpentard et Gryffodor aucun des deux avaient perdu contre les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles mais les match entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était toujours un grand manège entre ces deux là et les matchs étaient toujours très serré.

-L'attrapeur de Poudlard est Alexia Jackson.

Alexia se leva, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Elle rejoignis ces trois amis.

-Les remplaçant dans les ordres des postes précédent sont : John Cooper, Melissa Smith, Parker Grant, Melanie Hardcoop, Juliette Spinet, Frederick Spinnet et Albus Potter. Les capitaines de l'équipe de Poudlard sont Santana Lacisa et Alexia Jackson.

Alexia se figea elle devait serré la main de l'une de ces pires ennemis elle le fit à contrecoeur tendis que les deux mains se broyait mutuellement. Maintenant, nous vous présentons la délégation de Beaubâtons et leur joueur.

Les filles de beaubatons entrèrent dans leurs uniformes de soies bleu, dans une danse avec des vapeurs or, blanche et bleu qui semblèrent énervé Allyssa.

-L'équipe est composé de Patricia Deville, Brigitte Jureuse, Isobel Thoreaux, Miranda Blue, Jessie Garold, Mirabelle Paxton et de Thalia Charme.

Les filles en questions se mirent en ligne, James remarqua la ressemblance entre Mirabelle et Alexia et Allyssa, une petite brune aux yeux bleu nuit et à la peau pâle.

Les garçons de Dumstrang suivirent avec une longue liste de nom, les seuls qui revenait dans la tête de James était ceux d'Isobel Thoreaux, de Mirabelle Paxton, de Thalia Charme, de Clarisse Hero, une fille de Salem.

-Ils repartirent s'assoirs à leur table, sans une éffusion de joie par les Gryffondor dont quatre Gryffondor faisait partis de l'équipe de Poudlard. Ils rejoingnirent alors Matt et Merry qui se fusillaient encore du regard pour une raison quelconque.

-Je vois pris aussi d'accueillir Madame Celeste White, nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Le sourire du petit groupe se figèrent à la vue de la professeur, comme-ci elle allait leur attiré des problèmes.

* * *

**Tada !**

**Alors je pense qu'à un moment vous avez eu un gros moment où vous vous êtes demandez se qui se passe, mon passage sur le Roi Lion, je trouvais que cela représentais bien Meredith et aussi une facette d'Alexia, car Meredith est une femme/enfant et Alexia est dû genre à cherché tout ce qui là fera rire, en clair voilà, ne vous inquièté pas elle ne chanterons plus jamais, mais Hakuna Matata, reviendras une ou deux fois de la bouche de Merry. **

**Sinon, je vous laisse une question, Qui sont les quatres reines ? Si vous trouvez les quatres, vous êtes assez doué.**

**A lundi, Bisou de moi**


End file.
